


Awkward Train Encounters

by WiledWolves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Can you tell?, Fluff, M/M, awkward eye contact, flustered sirius is everything tbh, happy fic, i don't know how to tag, inappropriate noises, public sex noises, remus is hotter than he realises, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiledWolves/pseuds/WiledWolves
Summary: Remus REALLY enjoys the pear he's eating on the train. Sirius gets rather flustered and makes a bit of a fool of himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaceflowrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceflowrr/gifts).



Sirius heard the announcement that his train was about to leave and started to run across the platform, making it through the train doors just before they closed behind him. He looked around for a seat on the packed train, and sat down in the only spare seat he could see. Panting, he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the headrest.  
  
After a few moments of catching his breath, he heard a guttural moan from beside him. Opening his eyes, he glanced at the person sitting beside him. The first thing he noticed was the man’s hair.  _Curls_. A mop of them on top of a beautifully imperfect face, scattered with scars. The stranger moaned again, drawing Sirius’ attention to the pink lips wrapped around the pear that he was eating. He blushed and swiftly averted his gaze, shifting slightly uncomfortably.

Another _sinful_  sound came from the man beside him, followed by a murmur of “ _mhmm, so good.._ ”, and Sirius could not help but glance at him again. He froze, eyes wide as he noticed the guy looking right back at him, arching a questioning eyebrow.

_Fuck, what do I do? Play it cool Siri, be polite! He’s looking at you._

Sirius nodded at the man, offering him a smile that came out more like a grimace. He immediately kicked himself internally, flushing faintly as he looked away again. _Great, now he thinks you’re an idiot, well done. Who is this man and what is he doing to me??_

He was starting to feel a little hot around the collar, shifting a little more in his seat as he reached up to undo the top few buttons of his shirt.

“I can open the window if you’re too warm?”

The voice came from beside him, husky and warm. Sirius felt it envelop him as he just gaped at the man, who looked back at him with slight concern. After a few too long moments of staring at eyes so _hazel gold green_  he managed to gasp out a “Yes p-please.” Even to his own ears, Sirius’ voice sounded strained.

As he stretched up to reach the window, the man’s jumper lifted up to reveal a strip of freckle-covered flesh above his hip. The window clicked as it opened and the sudden breeze ruffled the man’s curls, and Sirius had to bite back a whimper as he tried not to stare.

Turning back to him as the stranger sat down, Sirius realised he hadn’t done a very good job at not staring as their eyes met yet again. He tried to drag his eyes away but found himself lost in the stranger’s eyes.  _Shit_.

Slowly, the man’s lips curled upwards into a shy smile. “You’re cute.”

Sirius’ heart lurched and his mind went blank with excitement. Before he could even think of a response, he found himself reaching up to mock salute the man. Internally he wondered what the fuck he was doing, but he played it up with a wink, leaning a little closer to the man. “You’re not too bad yourself, hot stuff.”

Laughing, the man held a hand out towards him. “Remus.”

_Remus_. It suited him, and he rolled it over his tongue once before reaching out to shake his hand. “Sirius.” 

They both smiled, hands warm in the others.

“Look, I don’t do this often, but would you like to get a coffee and cake with me sometime?” Sirius was unable to stop grinning as Remus' hand still remained in his. “If you make those kind of noises around a piece of fruit, I’d love to hear what they’re like around something really tasty.”

Remus looked momentarily confused before sudden flash of realisation flashed across his face. He blushed hotly but smiled sheepishly, gently squeezing Sirius’ hand. “You know what? Make that chocolate cake, and you have yourself a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently became part of a wolfstar introvert club on tumblr, and well... One of the members had an interesting encounter on a train with an old lady making sex noises whilst eating a pear, with awkward eye contact, polite nodding and everything. 
> 
> Nee, this is for you, you beautifully awkward creature!
> 
> [Edit: I'm adding this to the prompts collections because it was technically prompted by one of our members ;)]


End file.
